


Wolfshape

by casti3l



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Multi, Pack Dynamics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-03-30 13:49:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3939160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casti3l/pseuds/casti3l
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex is a young wolf in the Winchester pack, almost eighteen year old. Through a series of events, she finds herself as the mate  -- and third-wheel -- of Sam Winchester and Gabriel Novak, a member of an enemy pack. </p><p>Life is hard when no one seems to love you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Winchester Pack

 

Dean and Jo (top left); Ellen and John (bottom left); Sam and Gabriel (top center)

 Bobby and Alex (left to center); Castiel and Gadreel (right to center);

Michael (top right); Chuck (middle right); Lucifer (bottom right)


	2. Chapter 2

**A** lex cracked open her eyes, looking around the fire-lit room. She lifted her head and scented the air, picking up the scent of her pack. However, the room was empty. Well, almost empty. Next to the fire was Sam Winchester. He was is in wolfshape, the fire glowing on his long brown pelt. Alex slipped out of bed, her form in wolfshape as well. She quietly padded over to him, nudging him with her small muzzle. A small whine escaped her mouth, and Sam's hazel eyes opened, glancing sleepily over at her. His throat vibrated with a low growl, and Alex tipped her wide black head to one side. 

Sam closed his eyes again, and Alex flicked an ear in annoyance. She licked at her chest, attempting to smooth down the chaos of fur. Unfortunately for her, their wolfshape aged at a much slower pace than their human form, and her pelt still had the tell-tale fuzziness of puppyhood, not yet sleek like the grown-ups.

She whined again, circling around to tug at his ear. _Get up_ , she willed him. 

Sam spun his head to snap at her, and Alex backpedaled, ears low in submission. "Sam," she whined. Sam Winchester was only seven years older than her, but he was as grumpy as Bobby. 

Sam uncurled and pulled himself to his feet, stretching his long legs. "What?" He limped away to the fire and over to his bed. 

"I'm bored," Alex insisted, following him. She nosed carefully at his haunch, blue-grey eyes sparkling with worry. "Are you okay?" she asked, eyeing the jagged wound that stretched down his back leg.

"I'm fine." Sam lay down in his bed, stretching out. He had gotten into a fight with a member of one of the neighboring packs several days back. Thankfully, remaining in wolfshape sped up up the healing process, and it was looking much better. 

"Where's everyone?" 

"Patrol. Town." 

Alex rushed over to the door, sliding to a stop on the wooden floor. She pressed her small nose into the crack between the door and the wall, inhaling deeply. The scents of the outside flooded her nose. "Why does Jo get to go outside?" she complained. "I'm almost as big as her."

"She's over eighteen," Sam grunted, leaning up to run a long tongue down his flank. He licked at his wound tenderly as not to irritate it any farther. "You're not." 

"I'll be eighteen in a few weeks!" Alex protested. "I want to go out." 

"You know the rules." The tone of Sam's voice reminded Alex they had had this conversation many times before. "You're not allowed outside the fence without supervision until you're eighteen years old."

"It's a stupid rule," Alex huffed, stomping over to him. She paused on her way over, looking at herself in the mirror. Her wolfshape was small and lithe with soft black fur. Her eyes were blue-gray, and were wide and bright. They were unusual colors for a normal wolf, but they were the color of her human form, and therefore the color of her wolfshape. 

The sound of the door opening made Alex spin around. "Bobby!" she yipped, rushing over to the wolf. Bobby grunted in greeting, dipping his head. Alex rubbed her head along his grizzled muzzle.

She felt him shift into human form. "Hey Sam. How ya feeling?" 

"Good, thanks." 

Alex looked over to see Sam in his human form too. She frowned, rearing onto her hind legs as she shifted. "I'm bored," she told the eldest wolf. "Sam's no fun." 

Bobby grunted in acknowledgment, not sparing her a glance. "How's the leg feeling?" 

"It'll live." Sam shifted his weight awkwardly, leaning his back against the wall. "How was patrol?" 

"Fine. But there's been a lot of activity along our north border." 

Sam frowned. "Crowley." He growled out the name of the pack alpha. 

"They haven't crossed the border yet, but Ellen's gone to tell John. We'll need to keep an eye open." 

Sam agreed, and Alex sighed, sitting back down on her bed. She shifted back into wolfshape, curling up. If they weren't going to play with her, she'd just go back to sleep. 

"What about the Novaks?" she heard Sam ask. 

"Quiet, but we can never be too sure with them." Bobby let out a huff. "These aren't good times, boy." He patted the younger wolf on the shoulder. "Rest and heal up. We need you back on your feet." 

Sam grunted in agreement. 

The door was flung open, and Alex jumped. Two wolves rushed through. The largest shifted into human form first. "Ellen told me. What happened?" 

Alex jumped down, trotting over to the second wolf. She wove between his legs, leaning up to lick under his chin. 

The dark grey wolf growled, his lip curling up to reveal his teeth. Alex dipped her head in submission. She looked up at John, their alpha, who was deep in conversation. 

The wolf she was under shifted into human, standing up and walking over to his brother. "How you feeling, Sammy?" he asked, clapping him on the shoulder. 

"I'm fine," Sam snapped. 

Alex shifted once again, frowning that no one was paying her any attention. She was seventeen years old, dammit. "Dean." 

Dean turned to her. He looked much different than his wolfshape; instead of dark grey fur, he had light brown hair and slightly tanned skin. His face was smooth, holding no signs of age. The only thing that was the same was his emerald green eyes. "What?" 

"I'm bored." Alex walked over to the door, looking out. A large wooden fence encircled the yard, and beyond that was their territory. "Why can't I go outside?" 

"You can go play in the yard." Dean turned back to his conversation with his father. 

"That's not what I mean. Dean, will you go with me?" 

"Not now, Pip. I'm busy." 

Alex frowned. Ever since John had announced that Dean would one day take over as pack alpha, Dean hadn't been fun to be around. Before, he'd always play with her and Jo; now he acted like he was alpha already. She had had enough. She walked outside and closed the door. 

 

 **T** he minute she closed the door, she shifted into wolfshape. She found it more comfortable and natural than human form. She loped off towards the break in the fence before pausing, scenting the air. Then, with a shrug of her lithe shoulders, she stepped outside. 

There was no sirens, no alarms. It felt the same as inside the fence. Alex cast a quick glance around to see if anyone was coming, then set off into the woods. She looked up to see the sun, then turned east. The sunlight filtered through the trees, dappling the ground. The undergrowth quivered as a deer bounded away, and Alex froze, ears pricked. Then she gave chase. 

Her paws carried her across the ground. She stretched further with each stride, and sped between the trees, ears back, wind curling through her fur. She felt free. 

The deer disappeared from her sight, and Alex slowed to a walk. Then she halted, looking around. She didn't recognize this part of the forest. She scented the air, and an unfamiliar wolf scent reached her nose. Her ears swiveled, trying to pick up any sound. There was a crack of a twig to her left, and she pulled the corner of her lip back into a snarl, hackles raising. She crept forward until she reached a small clearing. There, on the other side, was a black wolf, only slightly bigger than her. Alex paused, watching. His scent was unfamiliar, but he looked to be only slightly older than Alex. His black fur still held the faintest trace of puppyhood. He stopped, turned, and his eyes met hers. Alex met his gaze, blinking slowly. His eyes were the purest blue she had ever seen, bright and intense. 

Then the ground disappeared from beneath her, and she was knocked to the ground. A light grey wolf stood over her, lips drawn back over his teeth. Alex cried out, scrambling to get a purchase on the ground. But the wolf was huge, and she was no match. "Intruder," he snarled. "Who are you?" 

Alex glanced over at the black wolf; he was standing there, watching her thoughtfully. Then he approached. "Let her go," he said respectfully, body low and lax. "She's only a puppy." 

"An intruder's an intruder, Cas," the larger wolf growled, pushing Alex further into the ground with his front paws. "She's part of the Winchester pack." He lowered his face to hers, blue eyes glinting. "Who are you? A spy?" 

Alex choked out a no, going limp beneath him as the alpha shifted so one large paw was on her throat.

"Michael," the wolf called Cas said. "She's obviously no more than a pup. Let her go back home." 

"She's in our territory." 

"I didn't know," Alex whimpered. _Michael. Michael Novak._ The second in command of the Novak pack.

Michael let out a dry huff. Suddenly, the weight on top of her disappeared with a flash of gray. Alex scrambled to her feet to see Dean knock Michael away. 

Her relief faded as Dean turned on her, hackles bristling. He rushed forward, grabbing her by the scruff, pinning her beneath him. "The hell do you think you're doing?" he snarled. 

Alex flinched away, closing her eyes and baring her neck. 

"Dean." Michael righted himself, letting out a low growl. "Come to reclaim what is yours?"

"Stay out of this." Dean didn't spare the wolf a second glance. "This is none of your business." 

"I found her in my territory," Michael shot back. "That makes it my business." 

Dean let Alex up, nudging her to her feet. Then he roughly shoved her into the woods. "Get back to the house," he snarled, his rage barely concealed. 

"I got lost," Alex tried to explain. "I didn't know --" 

"Get back!" Dean barked, and Alex cowered beneath him. "Don't you see the mess you made?" 

"I can escort her back to the border, if you wish," the wolf called Cas said quietly.

Dean turned to him, fur bristling. Then he nodded curtly. "Do that. Wait there for me." He turned back to Michael, dipping his head. "Michael. I am deeply sorry for the actions of this pup. She knows nothing . . ." 

A tail brushed Alex's legs, and she turned to follow the black wolf back into the woods.


	3. Chapter 3

**T** hey walked in silence. Alex kept her head low, feet dragging on the ground. They were never going to let her out alone ever again. Teeth met her tail, and she yelped. 

"I was told to wait here." The black wolf sat down, tail curled neatly around his paws. 

Alex sat beside him, crouching low. She flared her nostrils, and the scent of her pack flooded her nose.

Eventually the other wolf spoke. "What's your name?" 

"Alex," she mumbled, watching a beetle crawl through the grass. 

"And you're how old?" 

"Almost eighteen." Alex reached out with a paw, trapping the beetle beneath. 

"So you're not suppose to be out alone." The older wolf looked down at her. "Why did you leave?" 

"Doesn't matter." Alex lifted her paw. The beetle was gone, and she let out a low growl. 

"I want to know." 

"I was bored," Alex hissed in despair. "I'm the only pup, and there's no one to play with anymore. No one even talks to me." 

The other wolf fell into silence. "My name's Castiel," he finally said. When Alex made no response, the conversation died. 

 

 **D** ean returned a minute later. He padded past Alex, and she crouched, awaiting his wrath. It didn't come. Dean stopped on his side of the border, turning back to Alex. "Come." 

Alex pulled herself to her feet, casting one last glance at Castiel. He didn't meet her gaze. Then she disappeared after Dean. 

The walk back to their house was completely silent. They reached the fence, and Alex stopped, feet refusing to budge. 

Dean turned. "Alex."

Alex shook her head. She couldn't go any farther. She was terrified of what pack alpha would do. She started backing up. 

Dean's thick tail lashed angrily. "Alex," he snarled. "Get inside." 

Alex lowered her body submissively, skirting past Dean and into the yard. Dean shifted into human, and a glance from him had Alex doing the same. Dean reached over and grabbed the collar of her shirt, dragging her in through the door. 

The first thing she heard was Bobby's voice. "You found her." 

"Damn right I found her." Dean shoved her into the middle of the room, slamming the door behind him. 

Sam hadn't moved from his bed. When his brother entered, he shifted, unable to communicate with humans while in wolfshape. He scented the air, and stiffened. "Novak." 

Alex crouched lower, eyes trained steadily on the ground. Footsteps signaled the approach of pack alpha. 

"Alex." 

Alex cowered, her small frame shaking. 

"Are you hurt?" 

_Are you hurt?_ Alex blinked in confusion. She shook her head no. 

John's voice went from worry to anger in a heartbeat. "Good. You will be when I'm done with you." 

Alex squeezed her eyes shut. "I'm sorry," she whimpered. 

"Be quiet." John stepped closer. "What were you thinking?!" 

Alex stayed quiet until a hand came to rest on the base of her throat. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry," she whispered. "I, I haven't been outside in weeks, Alpha." 

"There's a reason you're not allowed out on your own." John tightened his grip. 

"I know." 

"I know . . ." 

Alex swallowed. "I know, sir." 

John released her. He turned to Dean. "Tell me what happened." 

Alex backed away, knowing John's wrath would only increase once he learned what had happened. She sat down, burying her head in her knees, covering her ears. 

She blocked out Dean, but heard John snarl. The next thing she knew she was on her feet. "Did you really walk blindly into Novak territory?" 

"I got lost!" Alex pleaded, not meeting his eyes. "I was chasing a deer, and didn't realize I crossed the --" 

"Do you understand what you did?" John's blue eyes flashed with rage. "This is just the excuse they need to move their border. Our territory is small enough! Crowley is pushing his border in the north, and the last thing we need is trouble with the Novaks!" 

"I'm sorry." Tears slid down Alex's face. "I'm so sorry, Alpha." 

John threw her to the ground in disgust. 

Bobby finally jumped to his feet. "Be careful," he snapped at the male. "She's just a pup!"

"She's eighteen years old!" 

"She's never been outside!" Bobby walked over to Alex, stepping between her and Alpha. "How the hell is she suppose to know what's going on if she's been cooped up here her whole life? Cut her some slack, you idjit!" 

Alex flinched at the thought of talking to Alpha like that. The only reason Bobby got away with was because he was brother of the last pack alpha, and John's step-brother. 

"Stupidity is no excuse!" John let out a huff, and stepped away. "It doesn't matter if she knew," he growled, turning his back. "I still have to clean up her mess." He walked out the door, and Bobby turned to Alex. 

"Get up," Bobby snapped. "You ain't hurt." 

Alex pulled herself to her feet. "Thanks," she mumbled. 

"Don't thank me. It was a stupid thing to do." Bobby stalked away, and Alex looked over Sam. He had shifted back to his wolfshape, and was watching her through half-closed eyes. 

Alex shifted, hurrying over to Sam and curling up next to him. She buried her head in his fur, letting out a long breath. 

"You're an idiot," Sam grunted. 

Alex didn't reply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If this is any good and you want more, tell me and I'll start posting again.


	4. Chapter 4

**T** he next day, Sam approached her. "Do you want to go outside?" 

Alex sat up. "What?" She tipped her head in confusion. "Like, outside the fence outside?"

Sam shrugged his broad shoulders and ran a hand through his long brown hair. "Alpha didn't say you had to stay inside, and I wanted to get out. Besides, I figured you'd be better off with me than alone." 

Alex shrugged as well. "Okay." She stood up and followed Sam out the door, watching him limp slightly. As they exited the fence, Sam shifted form, dropping onto all fours. Alex followed suit, walking beside him. Even in wolfshape, he was a good head taller than her, and his shaggy fur made him look like a bear. 

"Sam." A voice came from their right, and they turned. A light grey wolf trotted up, dark brown eyes narrowed. "Where are you going?" 

"Out." Sam dipped his head in respect. 

"And her?" The she-wolf glared down at Alex. 

"She needs to get out, El," Sam insisted. "She'll explode if she stays inside."

"And you think this is smart after yesterday." Ellen sat back on her haunches, eyes narrowed. 

"I'll keep an eye on her." 

Ellen huffed. "Make sure you do." Then she turned around and walked away. 

Sam continued into the woods, and Alex followed, keeping close to Sam. 

 

 **T** hey walked in silence. Alex kept her head low, eyes flickering around. Sam limped beside her, head held high. Eventually Alex relaxed, and she closed her eyes as a soft breeze pushed through her fur. 

"Sammy-boy!" An unfamiliar voice had Alex jumping. 

Sam stiffened beside her, turning. "Gabriel." 

A wolf trotted up, almost dwarfed by Sam's large size. However, muscles rippled under his pelt, which was the color a young fawn. His tail was wagging in open friendliness.Gabriel stopped in front of them and tipped his head, looking down at Alex. "Ooh. Is this the pup I've been hearing about?" he asked, eyes gleaming. 

Sam stepped in front of Alex, towering over the other wolf. "You're in our territory," he growled. 

Gabriel seemed unaffected by Sam's dominant display. "I didn't think you guys cared about borders anymore," he said breezily, looking around Sam at Alex. 

Sam growled, and Gabriel chuckled, shifting into human form. Sam immediately followed suit, still towering over the Novak. "Leave."

Gabriel ran a hand through his brown hair, eyes sparkling. "Oh, Sammy. Always the tease." He winked up at Sam, then looked down at Alex, who was still in wolfshape. She pulled her lip back into a snarl, staying behind Sam. Gabriel tipped his head. "She change?" 

"She's fine as she is." Sam stepped forward. 

Gabriel just grinned. He tipped his head, listening. "Now, I'd love to stay and chat, Sasquatch, but I sense your pack approaching. See you later." He waggled his eyebrows, shifted into a wolf, and bounded away. 

Sam sighed, and shifted as well. 

Alex looked at him. "You know Gabriel?" 

Sam avoided her gaze. "We've talked once or twice." 

Alex knew he was lying. However, she politely said nothing. 

Dean appeared through the trees. Seeing Alex and his brother, he stopped. "Alex." He bit back a growl. "What are you doing so close to the Novak border?" He let out a dry laugh. "You planning on joining their pack?" 

Alex lowered her gaze, mumbling out something of a no. 

"We were out on a walk," Sam explained. 

Dean approached Alex. "You should be back at the house." 

"I figured she'd be better off with me." Sam stepped forward to meet his brother. 

Dean grunted, and scented the air. Alex saw his hackles rise. "And there was a Novak here why?" 

Sam cleared his throat awkwardly. "It was just Gabriel. I sent him back." 

Dean studied his brother closely, slowly shaking his broad head. "I thought you said there was nothing between you two." 

"There's not. Gabriel's just a dick." Sam stalked off, and Alex looked over at Dean, confused. _Nothing between them? What did that mean? _She hurried after Sam.__

__

__**A** week passed, and then another. After finding out Alex had left the house once again, John confined her there for an entire moon. _ _

__That evening, the whole pack was gathered in the main room of their cabin. Alex was laying next to the white and grey pelt of Jo, eyes closed in contentment. A tail swished over her nose, and she sneezed, face wrinkling up. She nipped at the fur, and Ellen let out a growl._ _

__Alex, now disturbed from her rest, rolled into Jo, reaching up to tug at her ear playfully. Jo growled like her mother, but Alex didn't listen. She lowered her head, nipping at Jo's front leg._ _

__"Stop," Jo snapped._ _

__Alex let out a whine. "You're no fun anymore. I'm bored."_ _

__Jo let out an irritated snort and got up, laying back down next to Dean. He licked at her muzzle in welcome, and Jo rested her head on his paws._ _

__Alex huffed in frustration, glaring after her. Jo and Dean were getting pretty close. Alex couldn't see how Dean like Jo. Sure, she was pretty. Beautiful, actually. But recently she had been acting like a complete jerk. She let out another huff. It didn't make it better that she had a bit of a crush on Dean herself._ _

__"Alex. Come 'ere."_ _

__Alex stood up, padding despondently over to Bobby. She lay down next to him with a long breath of boredom, resting her head on her front legs._ _

__Bobby leaned over, rasping his tongue across her ears. Alex let him, feeling herself relax. "We'll go out in the yard and do something tomorrow," he whispered._ _

__Alex nodded, his grooming making her drowsy. It wasn't long before she fell asleep._ _

__

__**S** he woke when there was movement. Moonlight filtered through the windows, just barely lighting the room. She looked up to see Sam creeping away. With one last glance, he slipped out the door, silent as a mouse. Alex sat up, curiosity getting the better of her. She crept out of the throng of sleeping wolves, and took off after Sam. _ _

__In the faint gleam of the moonlight, she saw him disappear outside the fence. Alex hesitated, knowing if she got caught, she'd be dead. But once more curiosity took over, and she hurried after him. She followed his scent through the woods, making sure to stay far enough away as not to be seen. She heard voices, and stopped. Sam was in a clearing, shifting awkwardly on his four legs. There was movement across the woods, and a wolf stepped out. Alex immediately recognized Gabriel._ _

__He approached. "You came."_ _

__Sam looked around nervously. "I told you, we shouldn't be doing this," he said quietly._ _

__"But you came." Gabriel reached up, brushing his muzzle alongside Sam's. "I missed you so much."_ _

__Sam dropped to the ground. A growl rose in Alex's throat, but as she watched, Gabriel lay down next to him, running his tongue over Sam's ears in a comforting gesture. A weird feeling twisted in Alex's stomach as she watched the Novak treat Sam in such a loving way._ _

__Gabriel continued to lick down Sam's neck and chest. He nudged Sam's belly, trying to get him to roll onto his side, but Sam let out a huff. He shifted forms, and ran his hand through Gabriel's soft fur. Gabriel rolled onto his back, displaying his belly before the Winchester._ _

__Sam laughed as Gabriel's tongue ran over his hand, and the wolf jumped up, thrusting his muzzle into Sam's neck. He shifted forms as well, and the two men fell into the grass in a tangle of limbs._ _

__Gabriel kissed Sam gently, hands tangling in the taller man's hair. In response, Sam ran his hands up Gabriel's sides._ _

__"We should leave," Gabriel murmured, leaning up on Sam's chest. "Start our own pack."_ _

__Sam ran a hand through his lover's hair. "It wouldn't be a very big pack."_ _

__"So?" Gabriel kissed him. "We'd start small."_ _

__"How would we grow? Neither of us can have pups, Gabe."_ _

__Gabriel shrugged, rolling off of Sam to sit up. Sam followed suit. "I'm sure there's a she-wolf somewhere that could carry our pups." He squirmed closer to Sam. "Of course, I only enjoy fucking you." He sighed. "We could let Luce join our pack. He's been looking to get away from Mikey. He could fuck the chick."_ _

__Sam shrugged. "I don't know," he sighed. "I, don't get me wrong. I'd love to be able to be with you, but . . ." He leaned down to kiss Gabriel. "What she-wolf were you thinking?"_ _

__"How about that little one I saw today?" Gabriel took Sam's hand. "Does she have a mate?"_ _

__Alex decided she'd heard enough. She snuck away._ _


	5. Chapter 5

**W** hen she woke up the next morning, Sam was back and fast asleep.She stood up, back arching gracefully as she stretched. Some wolves had already left for patrol, and only Sam and Dean were left. Alex walked over to Sam, leaning down to sniff his fur. It held only the faintest trace of Gabriel, and Alex figured he had licked the majority of the scent off before he came back. At that thought she twisted to sniff her own flank. She smelled like the outside. 

With quick strokes, she cleaned her own pelt until she smelled only of Winchester. Then she sat down with a huff. 

 

 **B** obby promised to take her outside after he finished the sunhigh patrol with Dean and Sam. That was an hour ago. Alex paced throughout the house, letting out the occasional whine. 

John was sitting on the couch, reading a book. "Alex," he reprimanded. "Stop it." 

Alex looked up at him with wide eyes, then collapsed on the thick rug with a huff. She watched Pack Alpha. She didn't understand why he was in human form; while on their territory, it was typical to take wolfshape. Only when they went into the town with the actual humans was human form necessary. She had never met a human, but the thought of not having a wolfshape confused her, and she almost pitied the humans.

She let out another loud sigh, and her thoughts drifted. _What about the little one?_ Gabriel's voice rang through her mind, and Alex suppressed a shiver. She couldn't believe Sam. It was one thing to be in love with a member of an enemy pack. But to be in love with a male from an enemy pack? She rested her nose in her paws. She had heard stories of some male wolves falling for other males, but it was rare. She cast a glance up at John. If he found out . . . Alex didn't want to think about the consequences. But what if they did start a pack? Would they take her away? 

She was interrupted by the sound of the door opening. Ellen stalked through, barely casting a glance at Alex. She jumped up on the couch next to John, who welcomed her warmly. He placed a gentle hand on her stomach, kissing the top of her furry head. They had been acting close the past few weeks, and Alex suspected there would be new pups on the way. Apparently they had both gotten over the loss of their mates. 

Her mind went back to Sam and Gabriel. Sam always talked about leaving, and Alex had little doubt that he would without much pushing. She shifted her paws uncomfortably. She wouldn't go with them. 

The door opened. "Father." Dean stepped through. A wolf followed. Alex recognized that pelt. _Gabriel?_

John set his book down and approached. "Dean. Why is he here?" 

Dean shifted into human form. Gabriel did the same, standing up. "He's asked to speak with you." Dean dipped his head, stepping back. "Bobby and Sam are making sure no other wolves are in the area." 

Gabriel ignored the obvious threat. "I've come alone," he answered breezily. 

"And why exactly have you come?" 

Gabriel's eyes swept the room, and Alex pressed herself farther into the rug. 

"I've come on the good wishes of my father," he promised. "And I've come with a proposal." 

"Oh? And what might that proposal be?" 

Gabriel's eyes came to rest on Alex. "Oh, the usual. Peace. For a mate." 

_A mate?_ Alex flinched, pushing herself farther into the rug. 

"A mate for you?" John didn’t seem half as surprised as she felt. 

"Father has not decided for whom," Gabriel said smoothly. "But he has decided which female." 

Alex closed her eyes, trying to disappear. 

"And which is that?" 

"Alex." 

Alex shook her head, praying her alpha would decline.

"Alex?" John looked over at the young female. "She turned eighteen only three days ago." 

"Which makes her legal for trading." Gabriel's eyes still remained on the black wolf. "We would have come earlier, but she couldn't be traded because she's not your daughter." 

It was true. Alex had been adopted into John's pack. Her parents had died when she was four, and Bobby had taken her in. That was the year Samuel died, leaving John as pack Alpha. 

John let out a breath. “And you're sure you want her." 

"You're sure you want to keep her?" Gabriel countered. "It's only by my father's merciful grace that her actions last fortnight didn't have any serious ramifications." 

Alex felt a growl rising in her throat, but she forced it down. 

John nodded. "When shall I bring her over?" 

Alex stiffened. _No._ She wanted to jump up, she wanted to run, she wanted to howl in protest. But she stayed completely still. 

"I can take her now." Gabriel ran a hand through his brown hair. Alex studied him carefully, being able to see his human form up close. He had a long face with slicked-back brown hair that reached halfway down his neck. His eyes were the color of aged whiskey, and sparkled with humor. He wasn't handsome, but he surely wasn't unattractive. 

She almost missed John's response. "No," the alpha said. "Tomorrow. I have to let her say goodbye." 

Gabriel frowned. "If you insist. I'll be back tomorrow." 

"I'll meet you at the border at sunhigh." 

"Sunhigh." Gabriel dipped his head, and walked out the door. Then he was gone, and Alex felt herself shaking. 

John turned to Alex. Seeing her, he sat down on the ground, motioning her over. Alex crawled over, keeping her belly as low to the ground as possible. John let out a huff. "You're okay." He ran a hand down her flank, and Alex lay down, rolling onto her stomach submissively. 

"I don't want to go," she whimpered, knowing John couldn't hear her. 

Ellen could, however, and she sighed. "I'm sorry, Alex. John's doing what's best." 

Alex looked over at Ellen, blinking. "I'm scared," she admitted quietly. "I don't want to leave. I, I'll do anything!" 

John, noticing a conversation was going on, morphed into his wolfshape. He jumped up onto the couch next to Ellen, laying down so his front paws hung over the cushion. "Is there a problem?" he asked. 

Alex lowered her gaze. Ellen spoke up. "She's just scared, John. And you can't blame her. You just traded her away to a enemy pack." 

John's pale blue eyes flickered over Alex. "She'll be fine," he finally said. "If anyone can handle it, she can." 

"I can't handle it!" Alex cried, sticking her muzzle in the air in desperation. "Please, let me stay." 

John shook his head. 

 

 **T** he rest of the pack returned ten minutes later. "What did Gabriel want?" Bobby asked, pushing his broad shoulders through the door. 

Seeing him, Alex jumped up. She rushed over to him, pushing her muzzle into his shoulder. She breathed in his comforting scent. "Please help me," she begged. 

"Help you?" Bobby turned to John. "What happened?" 

"Gabriel came here asking about a mate." 

Bobby connected the dots. "You didn't." His hackles raised angrily, and he stepped forward. "You gave her to that dick-bag?" 

"She'll go to one of the Novaks. Chuck has not decided which one." 

Bobby pulled his lips into a snarl. "So for all you know she could be going to any one of those boys! What if she goes to Michael? Or Lucifer? She won't survive them, dammit!" 

"What do you care?" John challenged. "She's an outsider. We have no reason to keep her, especially after the trouble she's caused." 

"She messed up once!" Bobby looked ready to launch himself at the alpha. "And who gives a damn if she ain't related by blood? She's still family!" 

"Not to me!" John approached Bobby, and the two male wolves face each other, snarling. "She never was. She was always just another mouth to feed, another pair of useless paws! I was going to trade her off as soon as I could anyways--" 

Bobby launched himself at John, knocking the grey alpha to the ground. John snarled, throwing Bobby off of him, who landed awkwardly, scrambling back to his feet. 

"What's done is done!" John snarled. "Gabriel will pick her up at the border at sunhigh." He stepped forward, challenging Bobby to attack him again. 

Bobby growled in defeat, crouching down. "If you weren't Alpha . . ." he grumbled under his breath, too quiet for John to hear. 

Alex didn't realize she was shaking again until a tongue rasped over her ear. "You'll be safe with Gabriel," she heard Sam whisper in her ear.

Alex shook her head. "I don't want to have your pups," she whispered back, not realizing her mistake until she said it.

Sam stiffened. 

"Sorry, sorry." Alex turned tail and ran into the yard. She heard Sam give chase. 

He quickly overcame her, knocking her to the ground. "Where did you get that idea?" he growled. 

"I'm sorry," she repeated. "I, I saw you leave last night . . ." 

Sam backed away, panic in his eyes. "You didn't tell dad, did you?" he asked, eyes wide with fear.

Alex shook her wide head.

"H-How much did you see?" 

"I, I left after Gabriel mentioned me." Alex crouched low. "I don't just want to carry pups. I want to stay here! I want a life, Sam!" 

Sam shook his head, and he ran. 

Alex collapsed in the grass.


End file.
